Shades of Blue and Grey
by Alleus
Summary: SLASH 1x23x4. Rating will go up. Heero is a servent under the Goddess Artemis, Quatra, under the service of Venus. When the two come to Earth, one is hurt, one is captured. One has a handsome young man to watch over them, the other has a beautiful and dea
1. Prologue

Shades of Blue and Grey  
  
Prologue  
  
Long ago, there was a time where there was many gods ruling over different parts of the Earth. All the gods lived in peace with one another because they were all separately ruling over their own part of the world. As time moved forward, however, their worlds became meshed together and no group of gods could truly rule their own territory. Immigration moved people of different religions around and in time, some gods where forgotten all together. This led to a conflict.  
  
All the different gods and/or groups of gods wanted to rule over the Universe. They argued and fought for the entire dark ages. In their struggle, some of the gods were wiped out until only a few remained. The few who remained where the Christian gods, Greek and Roman gods (who where one in the same), Egyptian gods, the Norse gods, and a few gods from other religions. The Christian god was sick of he fighting and came up with a solution. They would split the ruling of the Universe in between them, some gods ruling planets that where on the outskirts of the universe, some ruling earth, and one group to rule the afterlife. All the gods though this was a very good idea, except the Norse gods, who were then exiled as the rest wanted no more violence. Then the Universe was split.  
  
The Egyptian gods ruled the two worlds of Helliven and Fronican on the outskirts of the Milky Way, along with the surviving gods of other religions. Earth was to be ruled by the Christian god, because it was him that was worshiped most. The afterlife was given to the Greek/Roman gods. The gods got settled and each formed their own government. However, for this story, we only need to deal with two, so those are the ones I shall explain.  
  
The Christian god made a complex government with 3 departments. The first Department was called Nature. This department was run by the spirits of the Earth and Mother Nature and controlled the Earth's environment. The second was called Destiny. Three women who wove a delicate web for every living thing's life ran it. The three women were named Fate, Chance, and Choice. Again these two departments are not a main focus, so I shall not discuss them further. It is the last Department that needs to be explained.  
  
The last Department was called Elements. The people who ran in were called the Elementals. Each elemental had its own branch. The jobs of these Elementals were to make sure that the lives of the living things on Earth followed what Destiny had assigned to them. The branches of this department were Life, Death, Hope, Despair, Hate, Love, Chaos, Peace, and Joy. This department was a little different from the others. Instead of creating people for this job, the Christian God wanted to recruit actual people from Earth, so that Earthlings had a say and influence on their planets live. And so God did this and it worked out very well.  
  
The Greek Gods also set up a Government, though it was different from the Christian God's. Each God or Goddess was given free reign, able to do whatever he/she liked in the Afterlife. To do this, each god/goddess was to make a new breed of creature in any manner of way he/she liked. They called these creatures, shades. Each shade was unique and perfectly loyal to its master. And this is where the story begins...  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
"Hmm...that doesn't look at all right." Venus said, looking at her shade. A few paces away, Artemis was also creating her own shade. The blonde goddess of love looked over at the Virgin Goddess's shade and noticed one thing about him. This shade had wings. Venus mused for a while over this. She needed to make her shade reflect her own beauty and therefore, needed to make her shade beautiful. She had done an ok job so far. Her shade was looking of Arabian decent, as she had always liked the people of the desert. He had short platinum blonde hair that made the sun scream in envy and crystal blue eyes that made the sea cry for it's lost beauty.  
  
"Wings maybe..." the goddess muttered. She created beautiful wings of gold and silver feathers, placing them carefully on her shades back. Venus viewed her work again. Now her shade looked like the beautiful things the humans called angels. Brushing a hair from her face, the goddess nodded and brought life to her creature.  
  
"Hello there Shade." The Goddess greeted. No need to be unkind, seeing as this shade would be with her for eternity. The shade lifted its crystal eyes and smiled, making him look even more beautiful.  
  
"Hello, Master." The shade greeted. His voice was lie sweet music to Venus's ears.  
  
"You shall call me Venus, shade. I always did like it better the Aphrodite. You shall be called Quatra, a beautiful name for sure. Do you understand?"  
  
"Yes Venus." Venus smiled at her creation, happy with its charming face and beautiful body.  
  
"He's very beautiful, Venus." Came the voice of Artemis. She walked over to examine the shade, her own creation walking behind her.  
  
Venus looked over the hunter goddess's shade. She had to admit that he wasn't at all ugly, but not as beautiful as her beloved Quatra. He was looking of Japanese decent, a people Artemis had always taken an interest in. He was toned and strong with short, dark brown hair and colbat blue eyes. He looked just like a hunter should look, serious and cold. The wings on his back were scaled and for some reason, upside down. They were purple and black, made to blend in the night. And why shouldn't they, Artemis was the goddess of the moon as well. It would be logical for her shade to be made for night.  
  
"Not bad yourself, Diana." Venus said, returning her gaze to her beautiful Quatra.  
  
"Artemis, please. I dislike Diana."  
  
"Alright, what is his name then?"  
  
Artemis placed a hand proudly on her shade' shoulder. "He is called Heero."  
  
"Hello then Heero." Spoke Quatra in his beautiful voice. Heero's gaze turned to the other shade and he nodded in greeting.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
A/N~ ^_^ If you're reading my other Story called From Hades to Heaven, you might see an error here. In my other story, I cast some one I called Rykku as the Shade for Venus. I made up this story based on a story line I mad for that character, I just substituted the Gundam Pilots! Next Chapter will be up as soon as I can make it!  
  
~Alleus~ 


	2. Chapter One: Loki

Shades of Blue and Grey  
  
Chapter One: Loki  
  
Heero stood, looking out at the stars. They looked so lovely from the Earth. Beside him, his life long friend Quatra stood, also admiring the stars. Even the Perfect Hunter had to take a look at Quatra's beauty. He was truly a sight to see, so beautiful. Heero wasn't at all attracted to his friend however. Looking at the shade was more like walking near a waterfall, you couldn't just leave something so utterly gorgeous unseen. Quatra was use to Heero's casual glances at him, and as well, was attracted to the hunter.  
  
"Don't you just love Earth, Heero?" Quatra said, breaking the silence that surrounded the two shades, hidden deep in a forest. Heero nodded a usual silent answer. It was much more lovely then the other planets. The beauty here was more natural, and therefore, more beautiful.  
  
"I'm really glad we get a day off." Quatra laughed. He spread his silver and gold wings and took flight, spiraling into the air. He laughed lightly and lazily circled above his friend. "I couldn't stand not being able to fly for another moment!"  
  
Heero watched Quatra enjoy his flight. He could have joined him if he wanted too, but something was buzzing at the back of his mind. It wasn't natural, it wasn't right. Something was disturbing the hunter's senses, and that wasn't a good sign. Heero glanced around the surroundings for the hundredth time he had that night. Quatra noticed this.  
  
"Honestly Heero, relax. It's our day off, we shouldn't even be bothered by spirits or ghosts." Quatra said, landing gracefully next to his friend. Usually, the shades' jobs were to find and track down spirits that had escaped from the Afterlife. Today, though, was their weekly day off. Today, the gods handled everything themselves. Heero sighed and attempted to relax, but his hunter senses were buzzing. Quatra rubbed his friend's shoulder in an attempt to help him relax.  
  
"Heero, think about it. Who in their right mind would go after a shade? We are safe, and it's our day off. Just relax." He said. He twirled around in a childish manner and landed on the ground, laughing.  
  
"I know someone who would go after a shade..."A voice. It was Heero who was speaking, but it definitely wasn't Heero's voice. Quatra quickly looked at his friend. Heero was clutching his head and shaking violently. His normally colbat blue eyes were glowing green. Quatra stood up and cautiously approached his friend.  
  
"Heero?" He said quietly.  
  
"Get away from me!" Heero's voice this time.  
  
"Heero you ok?" Quatra said, too concerned for his friend's safety to heed the warning.  
  
"Get out of my head!" Heero yelled, falling to his knees. Quatra froze. Only a god could control a shade. This meant that some one, some god, was trying to take over Heero's body. It couldn't be Artemis, or Heero wouldn't be fighting it so hard. Quatra immediately went into battle mode, ready to fight if the god succeeded in using Heero's body and powers.  
  
"Who are you!" Quatra demanded. Heero went still for a moment. He quietly stood up and took his hands away from his head. Some one had won, and it wasn't Heero. The shade's eyes were glowing green. He smirked, something very uncharacteristic of Heero. He examined himself, eyes carefully tracing Heero's every muscle and scar.  
  
"Not bad for something mad by the Greeks." The voice that wasn't Heero's said. He grinned at Quatra. "Well well, aren't you a pretty one."  
  
"Who are you!" Quatra demanded again. He took at defensive stance. The mystery god made Heero smirk again.  
  
"I am called Loki*, at your service." Loki said, making Heero bow. He laughed, it was a terribly evil sounding thing to hear. Quatra got chills listening to it.  
  
"Let Heero go! Artemis will hear of this and she'll hunt you down." Quatra ordered. Loki approached Venus's shade a little too quickly for Quatra's liking. Quatra used his powers to transform his hand into a clawed dragon hand. He took a swing at Heero/Loki and missed. Loki grinned and punched Quatra straight in the face. The beautiful shade fell back, landing on his stomach. That evil sounding laughter filled the air again.  
  
"You're going to fight me little shade?" Loki chuckled. He sat on Quatra's back before the shade had a chance to rise. Heero's course hands brushed against Quatra's wings. Quatra struggled, but couldn't move. Suddenly, Loki grasped one of Quatra's winged very hard. It made Quatra groan a little, because of the pain.  
  
"Little shade, you are weak. Made by the goddess of beauty no doubt. Your wings truly make you beautiful. I wonder what Venus would do to you in they were to be...removed?" Loki said. Quatra froze, scared. Suddenly, Loki's grip tightened and ripped one of Quatra's beautiful wings from his back. The shade's scream was so loud that half the earth was scared away by it. The second wing was removed right afterwards. Quatra didn't feel it this time however, he had fainted from the pain of the first. Lokie smiled at his work, and ever plucked a couple of feather from the wings as a trinket.  
  
"Pathetic. No self respecting warrior would take him." Loki said. He looked to the north, toward Greenland. Loki made Heero's wings spread and life him up into the air. He left for Greenland them leaving the beautiful shade to bleed.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Venus sat straight up in her bed. She had lost her connection with her lovely Quatra. That could only mean two things. One was that her Quatra had died in battle. The other was that Quatra has lost his wings, which is what she used to track him. Either way, things weren't looking good. She cursed herself for using a physical tracking system. Artemis had been that smart one, and used a mental one.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^**^  
  
The arrow missed it's mark. Artemis stood there, stunned. Heero was gone. She couldn't feel him anymore. He was either dead, or had been taken over by another god. The grip on her bow tightened. Whoever had taken her shade was going to die as soon as she found out who did it. Artemis shook her head and searched the afterlife for her friend's shade. Quatra was no where to been seen as well.  
  
"Where are they..." she whispered.  
  
~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**  
  
A/N~ This is the next chapter. I realize now that I made a mistake in my last chapter, in the Author's note, but I'm sure you readers realize what I was TRYING to say. I'm sorry, I just can't type. Lol. Well review and tell me what you think of this chapter.  
  
~ Alleus ~  
  
*Loki- Norse god of Mischief and the Night 


End file.
